1. Field of the Invention
The technical scope of the invention is that of weapon systems and namely weapon systems mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known for a weapon system to be associated with a vehicle. However, specific vehicles are generally implemented which have been designed to be able to carry the weapon system in question and which are namely able to withstand the firing stresses.
Thus, heavy or light armored vehicles, wheeled or tracked, and provided with a turret fitted with a cannon whose calibre may be between 75 mm and 155 mm are known.
155 mm artillery systems are also known which are mounted onto strengthened trucks from which they are able to fire thanks to the implementation of stabilizers or spades able to take up the firing stresses. These pieces of artillery have the advantage of being very mobile but the vehicle used has been modified and strengthened to enable the weapon to be fired.
Known systems are also relatively heavy (at least 18 tons) and their sheer bulk limits the possibilities of air transportation into theatres of operations.
It is also known, by patent WO02/061362 to transport classical artillery on a truck, then to unload it in the field. However, the deployment and withdrawal of such artillery takes a relatively long time and it is not possible to do this from the vehicle itself.